One Piece : Pokemon
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Luffy and his crew get thrown across the Grand Line by some sort of creature and guess where the land, in the Hoenn region. A girl named Tracey helps them out by having them become trainers will they get back to the Grand Line? R&R mates because I'm bored
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or One Piece!

Chapter 1: Whales are Supposed to be Nice, right?

"Get off crap-kid." Sanji said after Luffy tried to get in the kitchen.

"Gimmie food, I'm you're captain." Luffy said.

"Luffy, we-" Usopp whispered.

"Oh, yeah, we ate all the food yesterday!"

Pause.

"WHAT?!"

"S-stop chasing me, I order you!"

"Sanji's mad!"

"AFTER LUFFY, I'LL USE YOU, REINDEER!" Sanji said, holding two knives in his hands.

"LOOK OUT!" Zoro yelled, he just woke up, then he went back to sleep. "Just a dream."

"I'll murder you later!" Sanji said.

"He's right." Nami said. "The waves aren't right."

"Huh?" Luffy said, the ship tossed and turned, everyone fell over. "The hell?!"

Sanji peered over the railing and saw bubbles forming. "Get the sails ready, I don't think this is a sea king this time."

"What?"

"If we are near the All Blue, a creature horrid than any other guards the sea."

"You're saying that there's some sort of guardian that wants to blow us into fish food?" Usopp asked, he nodded.

"That All Blue crap is just worthless," Zoro said, but then the Merry jolted again. Suddenly, a large blue creature came up, and sent the Merry flying to Far Far Away. Everyone screamed while Luffy, well, he just laughed.

"Crap-whale!" Sanji yelled as he held to the mast. "

"Stupid fish!" Usopp screamed.

"Cool!" Luffy said, an island appeared, and everything went black.

(Mt.Pyre)

A teenager sat on the shore of the ghostly entrance of Mt. Pyre. She dried her long, dark blue hair and her jacket. It was Tracey, "daughter" of Drake, one of the Elite Four, she resembled her "father" since she wore an old, black long coat and had his old sailing hat he used when he was younger. She stood around 5'7'' as she got up and placed her hat on. A large wolf-like creature that was gray and had black stripes walked in front of her, his eyes searched the area and looked back at Tracey.

"It's mean to drag people to places they don't want to go." Tracey said, fallowing her mightyena.

**THUD! **He whirled around and growled, five people landed on the ground, all were knocked out.

"W-wait, heel, boy!" Tracey said, mightyena sat down next to Luffy's straw hat. "Since when do people fall from the sky?"

"Cough! Chough!" Chopper woke up first. "I thought whales were nice...eep!"

"Reindeer, wait a tick!" Tracey said, but Chopper hid behind several rocks with half of his body showing. "I can see you." Chopper went the other way. "Who are you?"

"TonyTony Chopper."

"Urgh, I can't talk to people this way. Fetch him!" Chopper screamed as mightyena raced over to him, closed his jaws on Chopper's antlers and dragged him over to Tracey. "These your friends?"

"Yep, my nakama." Chopper said, he took out a small bottle and a foul smell prodiuced from it, he waved it in front of his nakamas' faces until they woke up from the stench.

"I swear, if I see that whale again, I going to kick its ass!" Luffy said.

"Nami-san, are you all right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, can't you be concerned with other people?" Usopp asked. "We were on that ship too, you know."

Zoro saw mightyena and reached for his sword, but all three were gone. "Where the hell are my swords?!"

"Whoa! A spooky tower!" Luffy said, looking up at Mt. Pyre.

"It's actually a place for graves...you know, graveyard?" Tracey said, everyone stared at her. "Hi?"

"What's a kid like you doing at a graveyard?" Nami asked as she got up.

"Pay my respects, look for items dropped by other trainers, and talk to ghosts."

"You talk to ghosts?" Usopp said. "I d-don't fear them, for I am a warrior of the sea."

"Talking to spirits, awesome! Wanna join my crew?" Luffy said.

"I can't."

"C'mon, join us!" Sanji said. "I'll grant every wish, just name it!"

"Wanna join me and mightyena on our travel across the Hoenn region?"

"Yes!" Zoro kicked Sanji in the head. "What's that for?"

"For being an ero-cook...ero-cook."

"I'll send notice to Birch, he's the guy that gives out pokemon." Tracey took out a piece of papper, scribbled on it, then took out a whistle that had a small swallo engraved in it. She blue into it and a large, blue bird with crests on its head appeared from the fog. "Here Swellow, take the note to Prof. Birch and when you get there, ask for water."

"Swellow!" she crooned as she took the note and left.

"What kind of bird is it?" Nami said.

"A swellow...you people are from the Grand Line, right?" they nodded. "Then...I guess we'll have to listen to me explain everything."

"Not to be rude, but had you ever heard of the All Blue?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah."

"Because we're in it-"

"If I knew I was in it, I would be a cook by now, but I love animals. You must've gotten into the _Great _Blue, it's like the All Blue, only, it has pokemon instead of all the fishes of the world."

"So, where are we in the Grand Line?" Nami said. "I don't think anyone recorded this part yet."

"You guys of off the charts, litrally." Tracey said, petting mightyena.

"If we're off the charts." Zoro said.

"I'll have to make one, then!" Nami said. "But my supplies are on the ship."

"I was gonna say we won't be able to get back." Usopp said. "That whale thing flung us about...nearly halfway through the Grand Line."

"Whale?"

"Yeah!" Chopper said. "It was HUGER than a sea king and it looked like there were strands of silk flying behind his back!"

"Blue, white, a bit of red, and yellow eyes with black pupils?" Tracey said.

"Like that." Luffy said, pointing at Tracey's necklace.

"Kyogre? It's a legend here!" Tracey said. "People rarely see that thing. Are you sure you guys were thrown in the air, there's no story that says that ships were tossed about."

"Now that we know what threw us here, could ya tell us about pokemon? They look really cool." Luffy said.


	2. A short trip and some new nakama

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own anything...except for Tracey, she's mine!

Chapter 2: The Short Trip and some new nakama

"So tell me, how'd a kid like you get here?" Nami said, they walked along the coast line.

"Flygons." Tracey said.

"Don't you mean _dra_gons?" Luffy said.

"Nope, _fly_gons. My dad has several of them." Tracey said. They had just finished listening to her half an hour speech on pokemon all that other stuff. (Note: the last time I saw pokemon was when a Swampert first aired, I just started liking it again. forgive me if i forget a few things!) "They're pretty cool. I just barrow them for training or studying."

Four large flygons were either sleeping, staring at the ocean, or hitting a rock with its tail for training. They all sat among the rocks, until they got up to greet Tracey. Each had a bridle, She pointed at each of them,"The red collar is Blaze, the blue is Saphire, the green is Emeraled, the purple is Obsidian. Two each, guys, that's all I brought."

"They're awsome!" Luffy said, looking at the one with the red collar. He got on Blaze. "I'll take Blaze!"

"He's mine." Tracey said, getting on him. "And he's the strongest, he carries mightyena. Hate to be rude, but mightyena and I ride him, he can only carry two people."

"Sure." Luffy said, getting off and getting on Emeraled. "This one's pretty bulky."

"That one is the fastest."

"Obsidian doesn't look that bad." Nami said, Sanji helped her on Obsidian and got on the flygon himself.

"Don't worry, Nami-swan, you're under my care." Sanji said hearts and all.

Zoro got on Emeraled, Chopper and Usopp got on Saphire.

"I love these things. Hey, Chopper, did you know I used to ride these all the time?" Usopp lied.

"Really?!" Chopper said, amazed.

"Really."

"What region were you from?" Tracey asked. "Kanto, Johto, or Sinnoh?"

"Erm..."

"He's from a village in the East Blue." Nami said.

"Never heard of the East Blue." Tracey said, mightyena got onto Blaze. "Flygon Scouts, takes us to Littleroot, full speed!"

All four flygons nodded and took to the air. Everyone held tight as the flew southwest of the Hoenn region for half an hour.

"This is cool!" Luffy said, Zoro kept quiet.

"Never fear, I am a warrior of the sea." Usopp chanted over and over.

The sun was setting, Tracey suddenly yelled over the wind,"We have to get to Littleroot by sundown, so we'll speed up!"

"We're already going 50 mph!" Nami said, Sanji was too busy holding her waist. "Sanji-kun, stop that."

"Yes Nami-swan!"

"Flygon Scouts, use agility to gain more speed!" they nodded and leaned forward until they were going as fast as a rapidash.

(10 minutes later)

They landed roughly on a dirt path, everyone got off, or stumbled off in Usopp's case, and saw a labratory. A man around his 30s stood at the door with swellow perched on his shoulders greeted,"Tracey, how's you journey?"

"Great." Tracey said. "Here's the people I wrote about."

"Ah, great, come in. I Porf. Birch-"

"What the hell?!" Zoro yelled, the flygons suddenly took off into the sky and flew away. "They just left!"

"Drake's not going to be happy." Birch said as they went in.

"We'll see them later." Tracey said. "If they don't get stolen."

"How about we eat." Luffy said. "I'm hungry."

"Sure, I made food for everyone."

(Later)

"What kind of fish was that?" Sanji asked.

"Magikarp." Tracey said, Birch choked on his water.

"We ate a pokemon?!" Birch spluttered.

"It was mine...and other people do it too!...okey, it was salmon."

"You scared me there. Anyway, here are your pokemon." Birch said, carrying a tray that had 6 pokeballs. They each grabbed one. The ball in Luffy's hand opened and guess...

What's that pokemon?

"Torchic!" a small chick like creature said.

"I got a freakin' chircken." Luffy said, he picked him up. "Awsome!"

"He looks cute." Nami said, her pokeball opened up. A small red fox appeared before her. "She looks priceless!"

"Vulpix." she said, she hopped into Nami's arms.

"What's you get, Zoro?" Usopp asked, a swablu was perched on his shoulder.

"A geko." Zoro said. His treecko stood next to him, it was picking its teeth with a twig.

"Treecko..."

"He looks like you." Chopper said. His ralts was about is height...lol, anyway, he always had his hand near his chin, as though he was think of something important.

"Mudkip!"

"Sanji, looks like you got a mudkip. That was my starter pokemon." Tracey said, picking up Sanji's mudkip (male) and handing him to Sanji. "They're pretty strong."

"Ha! I got a better pokemon that you, crap-swordsman!" Sanji said.

"Shut up, grass beats water."

"He's right." Birch said. "You guys like them?"

"Yosh." the crew said.

"I have several rooms upstairs, so take a rest."

Everyone went upstairs, Tracey fallowed behind with Sanji. Mightyena fallowed, but kept shooting death glares at Sanji.

"...so basically, mudkips are pretty good." Tracey said.

"Thanks for the tips, Tracey-chan." Sanji said, he went to an empty room and closed the door.


End file.
